emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8322 (26th November 2018)
The con goes wrong and Leyla is upset when Clive goes missing with Megan's car. Meanwhile, Jessie struggles to get over her late husband whilst Gabby and Leanna are unimpressed over having to go on holiday together. Plot Clive, Frank and Leyla use Megan's car for the con. Frank thinks Leyla, as the getaway driver, is too risky as she has met Eleanor. Marlon is worried about Paddy. April gets Ellis to help put up the Christmas tree but Marlon doesn't want to as it's only November. Ellis, April and Jessie get Marlon to agree, but only if April pays for the electricity if the lights fuse. Diane makes clear she doesn't like Bernice and Liam together due to Gabby and Leanna's view on their relationship. Faith tells Eric that she's worried about Chas so Eric gives her an excuse to go over. Eleanor is overjoyed to meet "Peter Chastain". April can't understand either why Paddy and Chas can't make up. Eleanor pays up but Clive says for an extra £1,000, "Peter" could paint her dog. Clive is worried when Eleanor mentions her aunt Camilla is also coming to meet Peter again, after meeting him in the 1990s. Marlon spells out "I love you Jessie" with the fairy lights on the wall but Jessie doesn't like it. Leyla confronts Clive after finding their suitcases in the boot. She is furious when Clive reveals all and wants to leave Frank, and even more so when he shows the one-way tickets to Istanbul. Rodney admits to Eric that he didn't quit, Tracy let him go. Liam and Bernice tell Gabby and Leanna they have news, they're glad when Liam and Bernice put their fears that Bernice is pregnant to rest. Clive tries to convince Leyla to drive but she goes in to get Frank, just as Camilla turns up. Ellis tells Jessie she needs to move on. He convinces her that Marlon is better than his father. Gabby and Leanna are not impressed when Liam and Bernice reveal they will be spending a 4-day holiday together in London. Eleanor is very impressed by "Peter's" drawing of her dog just as Camilla walks in. Eleanor is confused when Camilla doesn't recognise "Peter" but Leyla bursts in and tries to save Frank. Leyla gives Eleanor back the money and Camilla tells Eleanor that Peter is completely bald. They make a run for it and take the painting. Leyla is upset as Clive has disappeared after she told him "if you love me, you will wait". Frank realises Clive posted the negative review. Leyla gets upset and destroys the painting, telling Frank that she still loves Clive. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers *Eleanor - Charlotte Beckett *Camilla - Zoe Richards Locations *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Eleanor's house - Exterior, entrance way, living room and hallway *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes